Mind Hacker
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Fem! Fran x TYL Hibari for a friend who requested. Story is good with a little OOC from the pineapple. Namimori Otaku becomes otaku for a frog. What can happen and what will she reveal? T rated romance so don't expect much. Review if it made you laugh. One shot complete!


**Mind Hacker**

**Author's Note: For Zoi from a request from an online pal. Enjoy.**

**Fem! Fran x TYL Hibari. Romance. T rated. Read and review. One shot.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Hiee! Ok Hibari-san! I'll arrange a meeting right away please don't bite me to death!"

Hibari huffed as he walked out of the double oaken doors. The omnivore known as Sawada Tsunayoshi has not changed even though ten years passed. This is something that never failed to constantly amuse the cloud guardian. True, his animosity with the pineapple haired mist guardian might have lessened but that did not mean Hibari did not enjoy a good spar at times. They went all out, knowing they were on par.

It had not been just a recent thing that Hibari noticed his change of heart towards a certain Varia member. Only recently was the illusionist recruited. Yes, contrary to most beliefs, that frog-hat-wearing, teal haired illusionist is a female. He too had been shocked when he first stumbled upon that secret. Mukuro was unnecessarily protective of his young charge. Hibari's frequent visit to Kokuyou Land made the encounter inevitable.

Nevertheless, it was a refreshing change. Hibari never liked the girls in his school. They were always loud, clingy and insensitive. Fran was none of those and he liked that. She was strange and different in a way Hibari could only fall deeper in love when he learnt something new about her. She was everything he wanted and more.

Fran on the other hand remained impassive about his subtle advances. Hibari did not know what she was thinking because the mask donned was something Hibari never learnt how to do. True, only very few people could read his mind and knew him as a person. That should be attributed to how none of the 'normal' people could look him in the eye without peeing in their pants. These people were weak and unworthy of his time. He accounted to no one and owed no explanation for his actions. His thinking was his and only his alone.

The few people who could only guess what he thought were considered omnivores and carnivores depending on their battle prowess. Fran was someone he would deem a carnivore. No omnivore would survive the hostile living conditions with the Independent Assassination Squad. Only Varia quality candidates were sent there to which more than half of them meet immediate doom.

Fran was different. She remained indifferent to the bloodthirsty guardians and their attitude towards her. He knew none of them bothered to get to know her. After all, knowing that she was a female was by chance, a chance that led to his doom. Only Fran could make his tightly restrained control snap. She was so lethal he should stay away. A skylark is a free bird, unbound to anything. He was the cloud guardian and yet some invisible web rendered him unable to do anything against her. He was frustrated at the thought of being pinned under someone's control.

True, Fran never mentioned anything much less did something to bind the cloud but Hibari felt as if his once powerful and free wings had been clipped. His freedom and flight ripped off his existence when his fate got tangled with hers. Fran was not to be blamed for the things he felt for her but Hibari felt suffocated with such foreign feelings.

He took missions long and hard, anything he could do in order to keep his mind away from thinking about her. Somehow that mysterious girl made his mind defy his wishes. It was like opening the Pandora box. He should have stayed away when he could but now it was too late. His heart is already beyond saving and Hibari has been degraded to the level of a fool – a lovesick fool.

The more distance he tried to put between them, the more cunning the cupid became and did its magic on his mind. He knew it was the end of him when all he could think of was Fran.

"When I eat I think of her favorite food…"

Slam of the door.

"When I sleep I dream of her face and well hidden expressions."

Crack of the wall.

"When I fight I remember her monotonous voice."

Shatter of glass.

"All of which lacks romantic appeal…"

There was a gulp.

"Why is it so?"

The blonde Cavallone Don laughed nervously. "Kyoya, can we put the dangerous toys away and talk like civil men?"

Hibari glared at his ex-tutor with a calculating look. Dino sweats bullets and heaved a sigh of relief when the cloud guardian decided to oblige for once. Taking a seat on the chair, the ex-prefect crossed his arms and waited for an answer with the strained patience he trained from the ten years he spent in the Vongola headquarters.

"So?" the cold gray eyes locked onto brown warm ones. The young boss chuckled nervously, not knowing the reaction to come.

"Well… how do I put this?"

Hibari felt the tolerance breaking down. "Hurry up with it!" he snapped and made the Bronco jump.

"You're… in love."

Hibari froze as his mind refused to process the meaning of those words.

"What?"

That was the only sensible and stoic reply the cloud guardian gave.

Dino swallowed and sweat bullets while managing a shaky grin. "You're in love?"

Without further conversation, the whip-wielding boss was promptly bitten to death.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Fran was in her room staring at the alarm clock. It would be any minute now according to her pineapple haired master. The man she loved was arriving and it was difficult for her to conceal her excitement. Lussuria sensed it and his 'romance' senses were tingling so Fran made an excuse to seek refuge in her room.

Lussuria and Squalo were the only ones who knew her secret. Stupid blonde princes were just too blind to pick up a female hidden within the Varia. It does not matter what gender as long as it was someone worth killing for him. Fran hardly stepped out of her room physically for that reason. She would get stabbed and she hated changing bandages from the stab wounds when he made new holes.

Today was a special occasion. It was Xanxus's birthday, not the Fran looked up to him as a boss. The man wanted nothing more than a good bottle of tequila. How he had not gotten liver cancer remained a mystery. Mammon must have tampered with those bottles. After all she was doing it on a certain someone's orders.

Fran did send a bottle of fine tequila to the boss for his birthday. She was supposed to help Lussuria with the baking and decorations but when she heard news about the cloud guardian, her heart would not keep still. It made her clumsier than usual. After apologizing to Lussuria and making an excuse to Squalo she was back in her room. The window was left wide open on purpose and she got more restless with every tick of the second hand.

Suddenly a shadow crept up to her. Fran was startled when the man she was waiting for suddenly appeared right before her. He was standing before her in person and arrived like a phantom. She never heard him coming but there he was in all the perfectness he was.

Emotionless eyes looked at him and Hibari felt nervous for the first time in his life. "I…" he began to speak but was cut off by a maniacal giggle. The blonde psychotic prince decided to play 'Hunt the Frog'.

Without another word Hibari swept Fran off her feet and leapt out of the opened window. The duo did not pause until Hibari deemed it safe.

Fran briefly wondered what the man would do. It had always been so interesting reading the stoic man's mind. It proved so different from his actions. When they say actions speak louder than words it applied to everyone else but this man. His actions are often so misleading. Only a few people could comprehend it because still waters run deep.

"_I found this fearsome man intriguing. His thoughts were often so different from his actions. Something so cold and ruthless in his actions does not do justice for the burning passion beneath that impassive façade. Illusionists do not need emotions because if we lose control of ourselves, we die. He is completely opposite of what we are. He has a lot of emotions but chooses not to let them show easily. I wonder what makes him so strong. Also, master would be displeased to know I have fallen for such a man."_

Hibari looked Fran straight in the eye. "I want to tell you something."

Fran read in his mind the silent debate and smiled a tiny smile.

Hibari gathered his courage and took out a small box with velvet covering. He placed the ring on her finger without asking her permission. Fran's heart pounded nonstop and she gasped when he planted a gentle kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"I love you. Become mine."

It was nowhere near a question. It was forceful and commanding like what he portrayed to others. Fran did not mind because she read his mind. _"Please don't reject me. I love you more than I should."_

She kissed him back startling him. "Took you long enough…"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

When Fran stepped into Kokuyou Land's boundaries, her boyfriend was immediately under attack. "Master!"

Mukuro was gnawing madly at the tonfa in his mouth while the trident parried at the other. "You will not take my disciple away from me you cold hearted bastard!"

Hibari was slightly taken aback. "Since when did you care you perverted pineapple."

Almost as if the shattering of Mukuro's poor heart could be heard, Fran went forward to catch the Vongola male Mist guardian in time before he hit the dust on the ground. "Master!"

Mukuro pointed to Hibari with a shaky finger. "Don't you dare harm my… my poor disciple…" then he broke down crying and spluttering incoherent words which were curses.

Chrome gently guided Mukuro away and bowed in apology. "He has a little overprotective behavior concerning Fran. This is like marrying a daughter off for him. I hope you understand what you are getting into when you decided to date Fran. Everyone here really loves her."

Hibari merely smirked in reply. "Of course." Then to spite his former rival, he stole a kiss from the unsuspecting Fran in front of the spluttering Mukuro. "I'll take very good care of her."

With that the spluttering Mukuro was dragged away by Chrome. "Well, now that that's settled, shall we go?"

Fran took Hibari's arm and smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Purely random so pineapples may be OOC but nevertheless do leave a review!**


End file.
